Through the darkness
by KairiGurlPaupo
Summary: I decided to redo Child of Darkness because my writing has improved majorly, and I have new idea's and instead of continuing with another chapter, I just want to restart. So, here we go
1. Prolouge

Darkness all around. Everything a nightmare should be. The girl rolls to her side, whimpering. Tears fill her shut eyes, as she unconsiously is attacked with all emotional thoughts. They softly move up, allowing the tears to fall to the sand below her, her blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. She lets out a cry, flying fast to sit up.

She cries out again, holding her hands over her ears. "Kari..." That voice... Her head turns, and she see's Ken, sitting beside her. She closes her eyes, and allows him to wrap his arms around her. She breathes hard. "It's alright..." He whispers. She closes her eyes, relaxing in his embrace. "Ken..." She whispers. "Kari?" He replies.

"Do you...Hate me...?" He asks softly. She tightens a little in his arms, strung with fear and sorrow. For a moment, she is silent. "...No..." She whispers.

"No... I don't..." He shuts his eyes, tears now filling his own. "Because..." He begins. "If you do... I understand..." He chokes. She looks up at him. She can see the pain in his eyes. His pain causes her more pain. "No... Ken...Don't think that..." She nods her head. I know it wasn't you... never... never you..."

He tries to smile at her. "Maybe... but... I still scare you...don't I?" She turns away, trying to avoid his stare. He sighs. She remains quiet. "I'm sorry..." He whispers. "I should have just not said anything..." She turns back. 'Something would have been said... Sooner or later..." He nods. "I just don't understand...How your heart can remain so pure Kari..." She looks at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asks. "Through it all...Through all the pain... You always seem to give everyone a second chance... Well in my case... a thrid or a fourth chance..." She smiles. "I don't know if that's true..." She whispers. "I try to be strong... But it's hard at times..." He looks up. "Like this...?" He asks. "No..." She whispers.

"Because I know you...And I know you wouldn't hurt me...ever..." He rests his head against the boulder. "But...I did..." he chokes.. Kari stares up into the night sky. They had been in the digital world for some time now... Everyone had tried to keep her away from Ken... Everyone who knew that was... Matt and Sora... She sighs. But she felt that she couldn't... He needed her.. And in a way... through everything... she needed him as well...


	2. Chapter 1 : Reasoning

"You still havn't figured it out?" Izzy rushes at what he is working on. The keys clip each other fast. "No..." He responds. "It's no use... whatever he did... Ken doesn't want us following..." Matt slams his fist againt the wall. "But--- He has Kari Izzy!" Izzy nods. "Do you want to tell me why this is so important...?" Matt stops suddenly. He is silent. Izzy shakes his head. You have been keeping something... I have figured it out... and it won't be long before Tai and the others do..." He nods his head slowly. "And what about Sora...?" Matt looks up. "What about her...?" He asks, a bit of anger in his voice.

Izzy shakes his head. "You two havn't been acting at all like yourselves... more serious... and I have noticed some tension in your relationship." Matt leans against the wall. "What is your point Izzy?" He asks, quite irritated. "Well..." He begins. "I'd like to know! Why are you worried about Kari and Ken! They can take care of themselves..." Matt looks at the floor. "I know that.." He mumbles. "But..." He turns away. "Look, I gotta go, I promised TK that I would take him to the theater tonight..." Izzy looks at him. "Your avoiding my question..." He smirks. "Anyway... what movie you two going to see?" Matt pauses. "Not us..." He says softly.

"Takaru! You are so funny!" Cries out the blonde, now lying on Tk's bed. "Uh...thanks..." He replies shyly. She pats the bed. "Come sit by me! I'm cold!" She giggles. He hesitates, but slowly walks towards her. She smiles as he blushes. "Your afraid of me, arn't you..?" She asks softly. She crosses her arms and falls back onto his pillows. "It's okay Takaru...You don't have to.." He sits on the bed next to her. "Don't cry Maddy..." He shakes his head. "It's not that..." She jumps back up, now throwing her arms around TK. "WHAT IS IT TAKARU!" She clings to him tightly, rubbing her head in his chest. "I can change..." She mumbles. "It... It isn't you..." He stands up from his spot on his bed. "It's me..." he says softly. "Men always say that...when they want to break up..." She begins to choke, she covers her face quickly. "Don't worry... I'll leave..." She jumps up from the bed, grabbing her bag and heading from the door, brushing past TK. "Maddy..." He says quickly, touching her arm. She turns around and her eyes lock into his. " Tk...?" She breaths. She lunges to him. "Please..." She breaths. "He looks down at her. She stares up at him. "Tk..." She whispers, pushing herself closer to him, so close he could barlely move. He was...nervous.

"Hey Tk!" Matt opens the door. Maddy turns around "Yamato!" She screams, quickjly pushing off of TK, her face had become red, as she was embarrassed, for if Matt hadn't showed up, she probably woud have gotten TK to... do some things he would regret. He lets out a sigh of relief. "Hey Matt!" He cries out happily. Matt smiles. Maddy throws herself onto TK's bed. She sighs loudly. "Hey...Can I talk to you...alone TK...?" He looks over to Maddy. TK smiles. "Sure..." He smiles at Maddy. She shakes her head. "Hall...?" TK asks. Matt nods, and begins out of the bedroom. Tk follows, closing the door behin them. "Whats up?" TK asks, leaning against the wall. "When is the last time you heard from Kari..?" Matt asks. TK stares at him.

"I don't want to talk about her Matt..." Tk says, annoyed as he turns and reaches for the handle. Matt grabs his arm. "Stop being stupid andtell me TK!" he shouts. Tk sighs. "What do you want?" He asks. "Tell me, alright?" Tk rolls his eyes. "I havn't talked to her in weeks..." Matt's eyes open wide. "Weeks?" He asks. "Yeah..." TK responds. "But... Isn't she... your best friend...?" Matt asks. TK glares at him. "We havn't been talking for awhile Matt... And she hasn't been in school for the past three days..." Matt's fists suddenly close. "What?" Tk asks. Matt turns around, and begins into the kitchen. "Matt...?" TK asks. Matt turns around. "She's missing..." Matt says casually, opening the fridge door and pulling out a soda.

"Missing!" Tk asks. "What do you mean Matt!" Matt shakes his head. "Your not interested..." He says sarcastically. "Matt!" TK shouts, angered and worried. "Takaru!" Maddy calls from the door. "We should go if we want good seats!" She giggles childlishly. Tk stares for a moment, thoughts racing through his mind. He swallows hard, nods, and takes his girlfriends hand, her leading him to the door. Matt watches him closely, then follows behind.

"Ken...?" Kari asks faintly. "Are you awake...?" She whispers. "Yes..." He replies. The sun was beginng to rise again. He sits up next to the girl. She smiles at him. "I'm ready..." She whispers. He nods. To Kari's right is a yellow egg, with pink spots. She picks it up into her arms, and holds it tight. Ken climbs to his feet, and outstretches a hand to her. She takes his hand, and he pulls her to her feet. A light green egg sits beneath him. He also picks it up. He sighs, and nods his head. "Right...then...we should...go..." She smiles. Was he nervous because of what happened last night. "Ken..." She whispers. He stares at her. She smiles. 'Why make more tension!' she asks herself. "Nothing..." She gigles, and turns around, beginning to walk down the sanded hill. He stares for a moment, then smiles. "Okay..." He whispers, though she was too far ahead to hear him. He follows her slowly. "coming!" She calls back. He nods, smiling still, and moves quickly to catch up to the girl.


	3. Chapter 2: Words of Bonding

Chapter 2: Words to Bond from A sudden buzzing sound came about. Kari looks down, realizing that her pants were vibrating. "My D-3..." She speaks softly. Ken, comes besides her. "Hm? He asks. Holding the pink egg close to her, Kari reaches into her right pocket. She pulls out the long pink and white device, fliiping up the top. Her eyes move across the screen, tracing every word. "Oh no..." She slolwy sinks, falling into the sand. "What?" Ken asks. She stares up. "It's from Matt..." She tries to smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure that---" He cuts her off. "No... Just...go home Kari... We should have never left..." She looks at him. "Ken..." He turns back to her. "Go! Now!" He growls. Her eyes look soft. " I don't...want to..." She whispers. He freezes for a moment, he expressions softening. "What do I have in the real world...Nothing..." She smiles.

"Truely... I have lost it alll..." Ken shakes his head. "No, Kari, that's not true..." She nods. "Yeah..." She climbs to her feet. "We'll then what are you going to do...?" He asks. "Well...Once we find the base...well have a place to stay..." Ken shakes his head. "Kari, we can't stay gone forever..." She shrugs. "My mom knows I left...Matt says the police are looking for me..." Ken nods. "I feel...awful...for leaving my mother again..." Kari's bangs fall over her brown eyes. "You should go back then..." He glares at her. "I can't...not after what happened...You know that...?" Kari nods slowly.

"But...It wasn't...you couldn't..." He turns away. "I am...a monster..." Kari shakes her head. "No!" She shouts. "Not you..." She holds the egg tight. She had changed so much... She wouldn't let anyone be close to her anymore... She had pushed... Everyone away... "Ken..." He turns to her. "Yeah?" She sighs. "I don't know what it is...but... I don't want you to go..." She speaks softly, embarrassed. "All the pain... And...Please...Just...take me to the emperor's base..." He turns his head. The awful memories... "Okay..." He replies. "Let's go..." She nods.

Tk seemed to be lost in his own trance. Kari was all that was on his mind, yet he was so disusted with her... He wanted more than anytjhing to make her go away...

Matt stares at his brother from behind. The woman on hsi shoulder, he could not quiet understand. This girl... claimed to be "in love" with his little brother, yet he saw nothing. He knew TK had always loved Kari, and it was meant to be...so what was this? This wasn't right, that was for sure...

They continue to walk for blocks at a time, until finally reaching the theatre. "Takey!" the girl cries out. "I have to go to the little girl's room! My purse! Wil you hold it!" She asks, but doesn't wait for an answer before throwing it into his arms and darting away. From behind, Matt laughs. "Shut up..." Tk groans. Matt shrugs and walks away, leaving TK to his thoughts. He sits on the bench outsde the theatre. This would be a boring night for him. The guys from the band were all doing something, Tai was a nervous wreck trying to find his sister, and Matt...was doing...nothing. He sighs.

"Matt...?" Comes a familiar voice. He opens hs eyes to see a girl standing in front of him. Tall, slim, beautiful blue eyes, and orange hair that nearly hugged her face. "Sora..." He says, caught off guard. She looked...nice... she had her hair cut as short as Kari's had once been, only now her's was on her back. She smiles. "Uhm... Hi..." He smiles. "What are you doing here!" He asks. "Welll...it is a theatre... so... I think I'm seeing a movie..." She replys. He grows red in the face. "OH! RIGHT!" He laughs, emabarrassed. She sits down next to him. He stares at her, but she only stares ahead of them. He turns his head to the right, and as it moves, Sora's turns to look at him, but when he moves back, her's moves away.

"So..." He says. "So..." She replys. They remain silent. "How...have you been...? He asks. She turns to him. "Fine..." She replys. "Actually, I have----" She is cut short by the slight sound of beeping. Matt reaches into his pocket pulling out a device similiar to the D-3. "Wha...!" He opens it quickly. "What's wrong?" Sora asks. Matt hands her the device.

'Matt,  
Please, don't try to talk me into coming back. I'm sorry, but it won't work. I am fine, and you all should just trust me, I'm not a little kid anymore...Please don't tell anyone where I am.  
Please...trust Ken... I do.  
Kari '

Matt shakes his head. Sora stands in awe. "What are you going to do!" She asks. He nods his head. "Izzy is working on getting me in there...right now..." She shakes her head. "Well, I'm going too!" She cries out. He looks at her. "Why?" She glares at him. She turns and begins to walk away. "Sora!" Matt calls after her, jumping to his feet. "SORA!" He shouts, causing faces to turn. Tk stares at them in silence. "TAKARU!" comes a scream from the bathroom door.

"Ready for our date!" She exclaims. He shrugs, and hands her the purse. "OH! What a gentleman!" She cries out, hugging him. Matt folds his arms, quiet annoyed. He did not want to be here...tonight... 


	4. Chapter 3: Some Complications

Chapter 3: Complications

The enormous base stood, covered by sand, but still larger than ever. Ken turns back to Kari. "So..." She smiles. "Thanks Ken..." She says smiling. "I know it must be hard for you..." He shrugs. "No, it's fine..." The approach from the side, a dip in the sand, leading the to the center. The enterance, however, was buried in sand. Ken groans. "We can't get in..." Kari looks up, seeing a giant opening above them. "We could climb..." She suggests. He shakes his head. "It's to high..." Kari sighs. "Whadda we do?" She asks. He is silent. "Come on..." He says suddenly, heading back up the hill. Kari turns and follows.

The door slams in the apartment, and TK strides towards the kitchen sink. He grabs a glass, fills it with water, and drinks. He seems angry, as if he is trying to bottle something away. Matt follows in. "Enjoy yourself?" He asks. Tk glares at him. "Your not going to tell me, are you?" Matt looks questioning. "Tell what?" He asks. Tk shakes his head. "About Kari... and what happened with Sora tonight..."

"Nothing happened tonight.." Matt shrugs, walking past him, towards his room. "Matt!" He shouts. "Tell me!" He seems shakey now. Matt shakes his head. "Nothing TK..." TK slams his fist on the counter. "Where is she Mattt?" He asks. Matt turns around. "Why Tk...? Why should I tell you...?" Tk shakes his head. "Your the one who pushed her away... Caused her to feel and think what she does now, why would I tell you where she is, so that you can go and place that feeling on her now...? Again?" Tk stod silent. It was true... he had pushed her away...

Matt shakes his head. His cell suddenly begins to ring. He pulls it out. "Whats up?" He asks into it. A moment of silence goes by. "Oh..." He says out loud. "Thanks, I'll be there in a bit..." He hangs up. "What!" TK asks. Matt stares at him for a moment. 'Should I tell him...?' He shakes his head. "Nothing, I have to go pick up an old guitar from Mikey..." He begins towards the door. "When will you be back...?" Tk asks. Matt pauses for a moment, then replies. "I don't know..." He then glides out the door, leaving TK alone with his thoughts. "MATT!" Tk screams out, chasing him through the door. Matt is only a few feet away, but stops, and turns back. "Answer me this!" He glares at his older brother. "Why is it that your the only one who know's where she is...?" he questions. Matt stands silent. "WHY! Answer me!" Matt turns and begins to leave once more.

"You love her...Don't you...?" He asks. Matt freezes. "YAMATO!" He shouts. "It's true...?" Matt continues to walk away, not answering the question, leaving Tk once more. Tk sighs, and turns to go back to their small apartment, but something catches his eyes. A Pink feather sitting in the center of the hall.

"Sora! Sora! Answer me Sora..." Comes a squeaky voice belonging to that of a pink bird named Biyomon. A young girl and the bird walk together down a quiet, cold, dark, empty street. Sora's head remain down. Did Matt...Really...Love Kari...? She continues to think, but suddenly hears a noise behind her. She turns to see, but no one is there. She scans the street, but see's no one, and nothing. She sighs. feeling cold, and wanting to hurry home.

She heard another noise, and turned around, just to see a dark figure behind her, a crowbar in hand. She screams, as he swings it, and moves to the side, tripping over a garbage can. "Spiral Twister!" Comes a shriek, and the bid attacks with tiny blue flames, catching the man. He screams, and drops the crowbar to the ground at Sora's feet. He quickly takes her purse before darting away. "Sora!" Screams Biyomon. "Are you hurt! Sora!" But Sora merely sits there, unable to say anything... Lost in fear... 


End file.
